femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sibella Stone (Murder, She Wrote)
'Sibella Stone '(Carroll Baker) is the main villainess from "Love's Deadly Desire," the ninth season finale of Murder, She Wrote (airdate May 16, 1993). She is a noted romance novelist who arrived at Cabot Cove and presented her poetry to a number of attendees, one of them being Jessica Fletcher. During her visit to Cabot Cove, Sibella appears to be a targeted victim of a murder attempt, as she fell through a floorboard into the tide while she was out walking. However, the mishap was part of Sibella's evil plan to kill Marian King, who was not only Sibella's assistant, but the mistress of Sibella's husband, Derek Hartman. Sibella sawed the floorboards herself to cause the fall, and she manipulated her illicit lover, Monroe Shepard, to continue the deception--as he wrote a threatening note to Sibella and signed it "JW," the initials of Joseph Wallinsky--Sibella's fugitive ex-husband. The scheming villainess began setting up Marian's murder by hiding her own coat so Marian would have to take Sibella's white cloak on her way out. After Marian left, the evil Sibella donned a hooded disguise and followed her intended victim to the boathouse, where she struck Marian with a crowbar, killing her instantly and knocking her over. Marian wearing Sibella's cloak part of Sibella's plan to make it appear that Sibella herself was the intended victim, and Marian was killed as a case of mistaken identity. Sibella was revealed as the villainess right after Monroe was revealed as a conspirator, as he met Sibella at the boathouse discussing Derek knowing about their affair, while pinning Marian's murder on him. When she heard Derek coming, Sibella pointed a gun at Monroe, acting like she was being held captive by him. After Derek arrived, though, Sibella revealed her true villainous persona to her husband and pointed her gun at him, with plans to kill him as well. She was stopped by Jessica and Sheriff Metzger, and following the reveal, Jessica pointed out that Monroe's misspelling of "mince" led to him being revealed as a conspirator and also outed Sibella. Derek suggested that Sibella's motive was his affair with Marian, but Jessica stated that may have been part of it; Sibella was also enraged that Marian was looking to become an author, claiming that Marian had used her. The aforementioned note was to make it appear that her ex-husband was after her, and regarding the attempt to kill Derek, Sibella had planned to kill him with one gun, while killing Monroe with a second gun, while planting the first gun on Monroe to make it appear that he killed Derek and she had to kill Monroe in self-defense. Sibella was arrested (off-screen) for killing Marian and the attempts on her husband and Monroe. Gallery Sibella Murderess.gif|Sibella killing Marian King Sibella Reveal.jpg|Sibella holding Monroe at gunpoint Sibella Villainess.jpg|Sibella pointing her gun at Derek; completing her villainous reveal Category:1990s Category:Adulteress Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Glasses Category:Hero's Lover Category:Hooded Disguise Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Rich Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested